L'inévitable
by MDHayden
Summary: Le temps qui passe, les désirs qui y résistent, la peur de ne pas pouvoir prévoir demain ... Certaines choses finissent par devenir inévitables ! [Tiva], spoilers [9X24]. Un grand classique cette scène de l'ascenseur, mais on l'aime tellement !


**Disclaimer : **

NCIS et ses personnages de n'appartiennent pas, et je ne tire aucun profits de mes écrits. Le tout est sorti droit de ma tête pour mon plaisir, et celui des autres j'espère ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'heure était grave au NCIS. L'alerte à la bombe avait été donnée dans le bâtiment qui était menacé à tout moment d'être touché par l'explosion de la voiture du directeur Vance, piégée par ce salaud d'Harper Dearing. Au bureau, c'était bien évidemment la panique. Gibbs était sorti en trombe avec Cole pour tenter de désamorcer la bombe, tandis que Ziva et moi arpentions les locaux pour évacuer tout le personnel, sans exception.

Presque tout le monde était à présent hors du bâtiment, mais ma partenaire s'occupait encore d'ouvrir chaque porte pour vérifier s'il ne restait vraiment plus personne mis à part nous deux, ainsi que les quelques dernières personnes qui quittaient leurs bureaux en courant. Il fallait qu'elle parte maintenant, sinon elle allait y rester, et quitte à finir le sale boulot à sa place, je l'aurai fait sans hésiter une seconde, pourvu qu'elle s'en tire.

« - Toi aussi tu sors Ziva !, lui ordonnais-je d'un ton qui, je l'espérais, se voulait le plus calme possible.

Non je ne pars pas sans toi ! »

Ziva m'attrapa le bras et m'entraina dans les couloirs du NCIS pour accéder à l'ascenseur. J'aurais peut-être du réaliser que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées pour s'enfuir le plus rapidement et surement possible, mais dans la panique, nous n'avions pas réfléchi, ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous sommes donc entrés dans cette cage métallique, sans hésiter une seule seconde, mais tandis que les portes se refermaient, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et la bombe explosa. Une grande secousse stoppa l'ascenseur net dans sa descente, ce qui nous fit perdre l'équilibre. Ziva tomba sur moi, et moi sur les parois de l'ascenseur. Ma tête cogna droit dans le métal, ce qui m'assomma. Je remarquai alors, dans un état second, qu'il n'y avait plus de lumière dans notre prison de métal. A partir de cet instant, je perdis la notion du temps. Ce que je savais, c'était j'étais resté inconscient un petit moment au sol avec ma coéquipière dans les bras. Ce fut quand la lumière revint que je repris mes esprits, me redressant lentement pour éviter de me fatiguer. Ziva était toujours par terre, je pris donc immédiatement son pouls pour constater avec soulagement qu'elle respirait encore. Sans paniquer et de façon à ne pas la brusquer, je l'appelai pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par reprendre ses esprits.

« - Ca va Ziva ? »

Dans un même élan, nous avions décidé de nous lever, et ma partenaire manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Je l'avais rattrapée par réflexe, et nous étions si proches, que je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser, comme il m'arrivait souvent d'en avoir envie, mais comme trop souvent, je me contentai de faire taire mes désirs.

« - Juste un peu sonnée, mais ça va, répondit-elle dans un murmure, avant de se décoller de moi pour inspecter l'ascenseur.

- Tu penses qu'on va rester longtemps ici ?, ajouta-elle en constatant qu'il n'était pas en état de fonctionner de nouveau.

- Ils vont nous sortir de là, affirmais-je. »

Ma réponse laissa place à un silence. Je n'entendais que nos deux respirations qui étaient assez fortes à cause de la fatigue due au choc, et aussi parce que l'oxygène se faisait de plus en plus rare dans notre petit espace clos. Ziva se rassit en voyant qu'il ne nous restait plus qu'à attendre que les secours nous débloquent de là, tandis que je restai debout, à la regarder.

« - Quoi ?, fit-elle en voyant que mon regard se faisait persistant.

- T'imagine si tu t'étais retrouvé coincée avec Gibbs dans cet ascenseur?

- Je la vis sourire, avant qu'elle ne réponde :

- Et bien j'imagine qu'il ne m'aurait pas reproché d'être trop bavarde, me lança t-elle en faisant allusion à mon rapport d'évaluation de l'année dernière. Elle savait où me trouver quand je la cherchais, et je n'aimais que trop ça.

- Certes, mais tu te serais ennuyée à mourir !

- Oh, mais Gibbs est très intéressant quand il prend la peine de répondre !, assura l'israélienne.

- Donc j'en déduis que je ne suis pas assez intéressant, agent David ?

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle rentre dans mon jeu, qu'elle me réponde que je n'étais qu'un machiste cinéphile, et que mis à part ça, je n'avais pas beaucoup de sujets de conversation, sa réponse pour le moins surprenante.

- Avec toi, c'est différent Tony. »

Ziva me regarda alors d'un air que je ne lui connaissais pas. C'était comme s'il y avait un énorme puzzle à construire dans son regard. J'étais intrigué, mais je ne savais quoi répondre, et surtout, pas par où commencer. Alors je m'assis à côté d'elle silencieusement.

« - Alors, tu donnes ta langue au chien ?, finit-elle par dire en voyant que je ne répondais pas.

- Au chat, Ziva.

- C'est pareil, répondit-elle sèchement en détournant la tête.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Je ne te comprends pas Tony.

- Et moi donc, soupirais-je. »

Je laissai donc encore une fois un silence s'installer entre nous, mais cette fois il était particulièrement inconfortable. Pour essayer de me sentir un peu moins mal à l'aise, je me relevai, et comme j'avais chaud, j'ôtai la veste de mon costume. J'avais senti le regard de Ziva se poser sur moi lorsque je m'étais redressé, puis il fut plus fort encore au moment où j'eus enlevé mon vêtement. Je me tournai vers elle, et, par un courage dont j'ignorais la provenance, je commençai à parler, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« - J'aimerais tellement que ça soit plus simple entre nous. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années, je n'arrive plus à savoir où j'en suis. Et tu ne rends pas les choses faciles Ziva.

- Parce que tu penses que c'est de ma faute maintenant, si ta vie n'est pas facile?, rétorqua t-elle.

- En partie.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

A cette question, je n'eus pas envie de répondre, du moins, pas tant que je n'avais pas déchiffré avec certitude l'exactitude de mes sentiments. Je m'assis de nouveau près d'elle, sans un mot, mais à peine me fus-je installé, qu'elle se leva d'un bond. Je l'imitai, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. En tout cas, je savais qu'elle me tournait le dos, et que ça ne me plaisait pas. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux, qu'elle voie à quel point elle comptait pour moi. Je lui ai attrapé le bras, et elle s'est aussitôt retournée. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, mais ce que je vis me bouleversa. Des larmes. Dans ses yeux à elle. Elle, qui ne montrait jamais rien d'habitude, elle, ma ninja du Mossad que jamais rien ne semblait atteindre. Elle pleurait. Je la pris dans mes bras, et enfin elle se confia :

« - Aujourd'hui, on s'en est pris au NCIS, à nous... On ne sait même pas si les autres vont bien et…

- Les autres vont bien, la coupais-je pour la rassurer.

- Oui, mais j'en ai assez de faire semblant, surtout quand je vois que nous risquons notre vie tous les jours… Je sais que ce sont les risques de notre métier, mais dans des moments comme aujourd'hui, je me dis qu'il ne faut que j'arrête d'ignorer certaines choses… parce qu'on ne sait pas où on sera demain »

A l'entente de cet aveu, je me reculai de façon à affronter de nouveau son regard, de façon à pouvoir essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle était belle, tellement belle.

« - Je ne veux plus faire semblant avec toi Ziva »

Ma coéquipière eut un faible sourire, et s'approcha un peu plus de moi. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses hanches, et on se regarda quelques minutes, interdits. Depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, je m'étais toujours refusé de franchir le pas qui m'était interdit de franchir, mais aujourd'hui, nous étions sous le point de transgresser la règle numéro douze. Qu'allait dire Gibbs ? A vrai dire, je m'en fichais. Ziva avait raison, on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer le lendemain, et nous avions trop attendu. L'inévitable arriva enfin.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que je n'avais pas vu l'épisode suivant avant d'écrire ce One-shot ! Je l'ai vu juste après et je dois avouer que je suis presque déçue de mon petit récit ! J'ai tellement l'impression de ne pas respecter les personnages ! N'hésitez pas à souligner un quelconque problème et laisser un commentaire si vous le souhaitez ! Et merci d'avoir lu ! :)


End file.
